bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Kate Wright
Kate Wright '''was a voice actress who provided the voice for the animated cartoon character Betty Boop. Kate Wright's vocals in the cartoon series can be heard in 1933 & 1938. Kate Wright can be seen in person in the 1934 '''Fleischer Victory Newsreel, Boop-Oop-a-Dooping to the song of "Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away alongside Mae Questel, Margie Hines, Bonnie Poe, &''' Ann Rothschild'. It was also stated in the "'Betty Boop Biography'" that Kate Wright and Little Ann Little had also entered '''RKO' contests that was held by Paramount Pictures which was sponsored by 1920's star Helen Kane, in which Mae Questel had won first place and received a signed autograph from her which stated "to another me". Songs Performed by Kate Wright as Betty Boop *You'd Be Surprised Betty Boop's Big Boss (1933) *Here We Are Betty Boop's May Party (1933) *Humming to Myself Betty Boop's Birthday Party (1933) Victor Records Kate also recorded two songs for Victor in 1929. She is credited Catherine Wright. Nov,15,1929 *BVE-57147 Widmung '''11/15/1929 *BVE-57148 '''My Lovely Celia '''11/15/1929 Columbia Records In '''1929 Kate Wright recorded as "The Mystery Girl" for Columbia records as Anonymous, and was later revealed to have been Kathryn Wright/Catherine Wright by dis-cographers. The recordings were Columbia Records crafty attempt to cash in on Helen Kane's popularity as a rival to the victor company. The label issued four sides by a anonymous artist called The Mystery Girl. So few sides were released which suggests that this attempt to exploit Helen Kane's fame was not successful. Kate Wright would provide the vocals for Betty Boop when Betty's three main voice actresses were unavailable. The Mystery Girl.png The Mystery Girl Review In 1985 The Mystery Girl recordings were reviewed in the paper: Much less ethical was the brief appearance of "The Mystery Girl", also in''' 1929''' a shamelessly Boopish approach with no holds barred. This was out-and-out copying and in some ways the mystery girl out-Boops the original. (Helen Kane) Her dizzy testimonial, "Do I know What I'm Doing,"' and the fabulous '"I'd do Anything For You" are shining gems of rinky-dink charm. Haldway though this latter tune she's even agreeing to babies, even though, like turnips she can't stand em. I was also thrilled by her version''' Fats Waller's''' "I've Got A Feeling I'm Falling". Her whining little voice wrings out the sweet words just so. The liner notes speculate that this Mystery Gal was none other than Kate Wright, one of the several women who's voices were used for the voice of Betty Boop in the films. Do I Know What I'm Doing? (1929) Other Voices *Buzzy Boop (as Buzzy Boop) *'Mice '(Pudgy the Watchman) The Mystery Girl Recordings N.Y, May 14,1929 *W148529-2 I've Got A Feeling I'm Falling Co 1939.D *W148530-3 [[I'd Do Anything For You|I'd Do Anything For You]] Co 1839-D''' Columbia.jpg N.Y., Jul 9, 1929 *W148738-3 Do I Know What I'm Doing? Co 1902-D *W148739-3''' He's So Unusual''' Co-1902-D Kathryn Wright Appearing At Happy's Tavern on Myrtle Ave (1937) Kathryn Wright 1937 Betty Boop.png Conway, the spy reports that Kathryn Wright, the original Betty Boop girl, is now appearing at Happy's Tavern on Myrtle Ave after a triumpihant tour of the West says Conway. Sounds like a praise-agent. Filmography 1933 *Betty Boop`s Birthday Party *Betty Boop`s May Party *Betty Boop`s Big Boss 1938 *The Lost Kitten *Buzzy Boop *Pudgy The Watchman Trivia * Kate Wright did the least voice-over for the animated character Betty Boop. * Kate sings as Betty Boop in three 1933 cartoons, but does not sing as Betty in any of the 1938 cartoons. * Most of her''' voiceover-work''' with the Fleischer Studios is unknown due to the fact that in most of the original cartoons all voice over artists were''' uncredited'. * Kate Wright, provided the voice for Betty's cousin Buzzy Boop in the Betty Boop feature Buzzy Boop, due to the fact that Mae Questel had refused to move with the studios and '''retired voicing Betty in 1938', It is unknown if Kate Wright revived her role as Buzzy Boop in the last cartoon to feature Buzzy Boop, entitled "Buzzy Boop at the Concert", due to the fact that Bonnie Poe, had provided a few voice overs around 1938, before Margie Hines took over from the short Sally Swing and finished the series voicing Betty from 1938-1939. * When Kate reprised her role as Betty in 1938, she did not perform any musical numbers, as she did in 1933. * Kate Wright was also known as Kathryn/'Catherine '''and she was known as '''Aunt Kitty '''by close friends and family. * Information about Kate Wright recording as the anonymous artist, known as '''The Mystery Girl' was uncovered by dis-cographers in the late 1980's. Gallery Kate Wright.jpg Kate Wright 02.PNG Kate Wright 03.PNG The Mystery Girl.png See Also *The Mystery Girl's Recordings 1929 *Kate Wright at Adp Library Category:Article stubs Category:People Category:Voices of Betty Boop